Exhibit displays for meetings, trade shows, and other events are typically structures that may be easily transported and erected for the intended temporary usage. Such portable exhibit displays may commonly employ a network of interconnected frame members to form a support frame, and a fabric or modular covering connected to the support frame.
It is often advantageous to the purposes of the display to utilize accessories such as shelving, mounting brackets, and other items to highlight specific products, influence a particular audience, or for many other creative and aesthetic reasons. Securing such accessories to conventional exhibit displays, however, requires the use of mechanical fasteners that penetrate through the covering material to be anchored to the support frame. Accessory attachment with mechanical fasteners is time consuming and can aesthetically or structurally damage the fabric covering, which often times comprises expensive graphical materials. Puncturing of the covering material with mechanical fasteners may prevent the repeated use of the covering materials, which may be a significant added expense for portable exhibit displays.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable exhibit display that facilitates rapid attachment and detachment of accessories without damage to the covering material. There is further a need to provide the user with flexibility in placement of the accessories to the exhibit display, so as to custom-arrange promotional and/or instructional materials and exhibits.